


【中译】LOVE,LOVE,LOVE sickness!!!

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 原作者：しゅんさん翻译：秋野注意事项：1.本文是获得しゅんさん授权后的作品，请勿随意转载。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.现实设定，短篇？）完结。第一人称视角，快车！！避雷注意。4.cp：庆成（小山庆一郎X加藤成亮）
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 3





	【中译】LOVE,LOVE,LOVE sickness!!!

“…啊…太糟糕了…”

在只有自己一个人的卧室里，自言自语着。

手上拿着体温计，看到显示的数值觉得自己的头痛更加严重了。把完成了它的使命的体温计随手一扔，将自己完全埋进床里。

我自己的状态我比谁都明白，现在自己的身体关节嘎吱作痛，呼出的气息滚烫。 

这是…

“……感冒了……”

从口中冒出这个单词就感觉已经不想再动了，完全不想整理黏在脸上散乱着的头发，把脸埋在枕头里。

从昨天开始，就感觉到了一些预兆。在摄影棚里，一直觉得浑身发冷，脑子也完全转不过来。 

其他的三个人也注意到了在后台裹着毛毯的我不稳定的样子，摄影中一直讯问我的状态。

尽管如此，毕竟是四个人一起的工作，也不能给大家添麻烦，不管怎么说总算是挺过来了。

在回家的时候，感觉病情严重恶化，回来后连澡都没洗，直接倒在了床上，到现在一直都是这个糟糕的状态。

“……啊……难受死了……”

本来偶像这个职业，健康状态管理就非常重要。所以这几年也没得过感冒，是巡回结束了的反作用吗?每每这种时候，就会对自己松懈和怠慢感到火大。

口干的不得了，超想喝水，想着就伸手去拿放在旁边桌子上的水瓶。

明明是抓住了，但是手就像使不上力气一样，水瓶就这样掉了下去，滚向了与床相反的方向。实在是没有力气去捡那个水瓶，我叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

“……谁来……”

这种时候就强烈感觉到了一个人住的不便之处。虽然知道和别人一起生活不符合自己的个性，但还是希望有个人可以…

我不由自主地想着，也算是让自己至少在精神上安定一点的办法。

“…感冒…让人想要恋爱…就是这样一回事啊…” 

深切体会到自己居然那么怕寂寞。只是个几米外的水瓶都捡不到，还在这种时候贪图起他人的温度，突然对这样浅薄的自己感到懊恼。

就在打算再多睡一下，逐渐放松了身体时…

啪塔啪塔啪塔啪塔……哐当！

剧烈的声响后是突然的寂静、……刚这样想着啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声越来越近。

卧室的门如同被炸开似的被撞开。

“SHIGE！！！！ ”

“…………嘶……”

这完全不是对病人应该有的音量好吗…

完全不管耳鸣到不爽的我的心情，气势汹汹地冲进来的男人…小山庆一郎，用那传闻有八米的大长腿，两大步就跨到了我的床边。

“shige！还好吗? !”

“……声音…超大的…闭嘴啦……”

“啊，脸好红……果然是感冒了！对不起(ﾉД`)！如果我早点注意到的话……”

“……不是…脸…好近…”

“你肯定还什么都没吃吧？我给你做！粥什么的。”

“……没有、食欲……”

“啊，还有个事情要跟你说。”

“……?”

“我刚才太着急了，摔坏了……外面那个花瓶一样的东西…”

“…你这个家伙…”

刚才那声巨大的声音原来是这样……

感觉自己头痛又加重了…

丢了句“我去打扫一下”他再次两大步跨出房间。

看着他的背影，我真真切切地抱住了自己的头。

我现在的心情很复杂，如果要详细陈诉的话：

你他喵是怎么打开的门的? 的心情--占了2成。  
你这家伙到底是来干什么的? 的心情--占了5成。  
麻烦你直接U字掉头回家！的心情--占了10成。

虽然百分比有些奇怪，但是我现在完全是超载的状态所以也没有什么好奇怪的···

虽然我不想承认这种、

对有人陪伴自己渡过夜晚的安心感和…感觉稍微有点开心的自己。

“……小…山…桑…”

也讨厌自己这种只有在本人不在的地方才能坦诚起来的个性。

但是…这次机会难得，我完全可以尽情地撒娇。然后把一切都归咎于感冒。

感受着从身体内燃烧的热度，唤着他的名字的嘴唇的张合也让我一瞬间感受到了外面的寒气。

眼皮好沉，感觉越来越严重了，我不禁叹了口气，但是连叹出的气都是滚烫的。

“……快……快点过来啦……”

──本世纪最壮阔的傲娇的娇的现场啊，小山桑。

想着这个擅自跑过来，却在关键时刻不在身边的恋人，我不禁微微笑了起来，然后慢慢闭上了眼睛。

然后，就那样失去了意识。

=====================================

“……shige~”

和刚才截然不同，超级慎重地打开卧室的门。一小步一小步地蹭到床边，看向床上的人，确认了一下被床单埋去半截的脸庞，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。

“……果然睡着了啊……”

呼吸暂时平稳，只是脸颊还是那么红。

巡演结束后，连喘息的时间都没有，一直忙于写作，连续几天都在熬夜的情况也经常会有，所以才会疲劳成疾吧。

把端来的粥和毛巾放在桌子上，坐在熟睡的他的身边。然后目不转睛地盯着他紧闭的双眼，睫毛真长啊。

沉睡时也是一如既往地美貌，现在更是增添了几分可爱…

回过头来说，自己居然没有意识到他的身体状况居然如此糟糕，到了这种近乎昏睡过去的状态。

还有自己刚才那愚蠢的行为，不禁一个人默默地进行了深刻的反省。

自己也不禁笑了起来，刚刚自己的确是着急过头了。

不过这样没办法吧···恋人的情况可是最重要的！绝对不能以平常心对待。

作为组合的利达，明明最应该要踏实可靠的我却是那种一到换季就马上生病的类型。

这一点也经常被手越戏弄…但是，他的确比我更会管理自己的身体，也很少感冒。

所以今天，在后台时大家也都一直询问他脸色那么不好是怎么回事。

但他完全拒绝了大家的关心，丢了句“什么都没有”录完后就一个人走了。

姑且我们也是恋人，虽然知道他基本上是不擅长撒娇的人，也不喜欢黏糊糊的关系。

但最近不知是不是因为逐渐习惯了，精神和身体上的距离都逐渐缩短了。

……大概，一定，如果不是我自以为是的话，应该不会错的。明明应该是这样……

当时他的脸色那么糟糕，连毛毯都披上了，也不可能是没有理由的吧。

就算是那么虚弱的时候，也不来依赖我。

虽然完全是自己的感觉，但也确实让人觉得有点寂寞。

但是，尽管如此。我还是知道的。他不管怎样都是容易堆积压力的类型。

为了不让我们担心，什么都习惯一个人承担。这次也是这样。

不是不依赖，而是不能去依赖，这个人大概是自作主张的就这样认为了。

这就是这个人笨拙的温柔吧。

自己关上门，锁上门锁。

“……但是就算你锁上门，我也会用备用钥匙擅自闯进去的。”

只有我才能被允许拥有的备用钥匙。这是属于恋人的特权，这点事情就让我帮你来做吧。他的事，我是最了解的，我不禁这样自信地想着。

……算了，什么都无所谓了。

总之今天就让心爱的他对我尽情的撒娇吧。我就是带着这份干劲来到这里的。

将黏在他额头上的刘海捋到一边，“嗯……”他稍稍动了动，微微地睁开了眼睛。

把他弄醒了吗？不过，时机正好。

“shige~是我···早上好~”

“……嗯……”

似乎是灯光太耀眼，他眯起眼睛微微蹙起眉头，真可爱啊。

是隔太近感觉到了我的气息吗，嘴唇微张似乎想要说什么。

“……小…山……”

“嗯，是我哦。”

“嗯……hua ming……”

化名?

我猜想他可能是想说花瓶。

“啊，花瓶”。

好吧、都是我干的好事……

“别担心，我已经打扫得干干净净了……话说，我会赔你的…抱歉把它打碎了。”

“……这没什么…比起那个……”

“嗯？怎么？”

“那个……留在我旁边……”

“什么?”

我不由得提高音量反问了一句。

不会吧。

“哪里都不要去啊……”

“…哎哎哎！？等、等…你这犯规了……哎！？真的！？”

“…怎么了嘛！！（｀Д´）…我就不能撒一下娇吗?”

“可以可以！我哪里都不去了！！我一辈子都在这里！！！”

“……啊、一辈子…就不用了……”

“啊！超喜欢shige！❤”

“好-好-知道了…”

一边应付着，一边害羞地用床单遮住半张脸的动作！还有因为感冒湿润了的眼眸！可爱度增加了10万倍！

糟了。等等等等。我今天来这里干什么?自问自答的想着当然是为了照顾生病的恋人。因此，即使现在比平时更加性感、可爱、色情，也绝对不能想那种事、那种事！

振作点！！小山庆一郎！！

“嗯，能起来吗？我煮了粥。”

“……一点食欲…都没有……”

“嗯，先喝点水吧。呐，还有营养饮料。”

用平常心，自然潇洒地搭话，我不断地给自己心理暗示。但是……我的恋人将这种暗示哐当一下给碎的连渣渣都不剩了。

从被子里伸出双臂…睡衣好可爱…那只手臂向我伸了过来。

“…抱我起来…小山……”

可爱暴击！！！

“……你啊……你是在哪里学的这种东西啊! !话说今天到底怎么了? ?不是！我很开心哦! ?很开心呢! ?”

“你情感也太复杂了吧…你开心不就好了嘛…”

“不行，我的心脏已经承受不来了……不行……太可爱了……”

“…这种事情…无所谓了，现在是真的希望你能帮我一下……”

“当然没问题!”

我这干劲十足的样子连自己都觉得恶心了。

平常心和潇洒在5秒内已经不知道飞到哪里去了，环在他背上的手也不知为什么地微微颤抖着。

他将两只手环到我的脖子后，彼此的身体紧贴在一起，将他上半身抱着支撑着他坐了起来，我现在是在极近的距离下看着他的脸。

微微下伏的眼睑，长长的睫毛。虽然是素颜，但白皙漂亮的脸颊被染上了一片红色。把视线往下看…嘴唇…

啊，好想亲。

这样想着，身体已经开始行动了。

…但是触碰到的却是嘴唇以外的东西。

“……shi…ge…”

“不行……我不想传染给小山。”

他用手护住嘴唇，有点害羞地移开视线。

到现在突然跟我保持距离？不是吧。

现在的距离对于这种程度拒绝而言实在是没有什么用。故意地用嘴唇触碰上他的手指，发出唇音，再稍稍分开，他的身体微微地颤抖了一下。

只有10厘米的距离，向他投以热烈的目光。

“……小山、太狡猾了。”

“狡猾的到底是谁啊…露出那样的表情。”

“那是因为…会传染的…”

“那传染给我不就好了！”

“……你傻吗?”

本来想继续追问他，现在脸那么红真的全部是因为感冒的原因吗？但是现在还是先把这个捉弄人的心情放一放。

“现在，无论如何都想接吻…不行吗?”

“……那、说真的、无论怎么样、全部都是小山的错…”

“嗯，都是我的错。”

那句话除了这这个肯定没有别的意思吧。

将那只碍事的手拿开，将手指和他的手指缠绕起来。

然后，这次终于吻上了他的嘴唇。

“……嗯……”

嘴唇柔软又滚烫，好像要融化了似的。

啊，不行。

本来想着就轻轻地亲一下的。

但是，一旦触碰到了，身体就想要更多。

“……唔……”

嘴唇的缝隙泄漏出甜美声音的瞬间，腰部的深处突然痉挛一般的抽痛了一下。

微微睁开眼，眼前出现了他的表情。

糟了。真的糟了。

……我的…站起来了。

不，不，等等。快冷静下来。

你来这里是为了什么?我再次自问自答。那当然是为了照顾生病的shige。绝对不是为了满足自己的欲望……但是。

我心中的天使和恶魔激烈的打起了架。

不是很好吗?庆一郎，一不做二不休就这样推倒他吧！不行不行！庆一郎，对着生病的恋人你打算强上吗?保持理性啊!

大约犹豫了3秒左右。我正在理性和本能的夹缝中摇摆不定的时候，他从亲吻中扭过脸，分开了两个人原本紧贴着的唇瓣。

“……嗯…哈…不行…不能再往下做……”

“诶？……怎么这样……”

“…真的会传染给你的……”

“我明明说过可以传染给我的嘛~ ~”

像是想要辩解似的，他微微开合了几下嘴唇，然后撅着嘴对我表示抗议。

这吊人胃口的样子真的让人觉得生不如死！

可恶,如果再强硬一点就好了…虽然很抱歉，但是现在我已经完全被这种思路带跑偏了。

被强行结束了甜蜜的气氛，我闷闷不乐地注视着恋人手里的营养饮料。说实话，只不过是看着他喝饮料时喉结的微动，我就又兴奋了起来。我是有多欲求不满啊！ 

“那…喝点粥？”

“……现在不想喝……比起这个，身上黏糊糊的，想换衣服……”

“…………换、衣服？！！”

“嗯……怎么了?”

面对明显动摇的我，他露出讶异的表情歪着头看向我。

换衣服，换衣服……你这个人真是……

不要一边在接吻途中拒绝继续，一边进行这种诱惑活动好不好! !

他完全不管我矛盾的心情，用湿润的眼睛不时地瞄着我。

“小山…”

“怎么啦~shige酱？”

“……我要脱睡衣了……你在这里我不好意思…你转过去那边……”

你这家伙！我要扑倒你了哦！

整个人都不好了！

我的天老爷啊！恋人钝感到死的时候我该怎么办才好?

“那个，你现在马上、从我房间出去。”

“诶？这什么突然地盐对应！！这是什么温度差！？”

“因为…我想要擦一下身子……”

诱惑活动又增加了！这是特典吗？诱惑特典啊！

“啊~ ~ 真是的、这到底算什么啊！shige酱… ”

“啊？什么跟什么啊?”

“你是真的不明白吗?我已经要吃不消了……”

“……虽然不知道你在说什么，但我想快点擦一下身子的说……小山，把热水和盆子拿来。还有浴巾和换洗衣服。”

“明明叫我出去了，还那么杂乱地使唤别人! !”

完全不知道别人的苦恼和忍耐，他背对着我开始解开睡衣的扣子。

没办法，我只好按他说的那样准备热毛巾和其他东西。毕竟，我是很温柔的！嗯嗯！

一边用水壶烧水一边这样思考着。

不管怎么说，这样结束还是很不甘心。虽说的确是来照顾他的…但是…好不容易两个人独处，所以还是想要一点肌肤之亲。

“……啊！”

突然想到了一个好主意。

……同时我的好奇心涌了起来。我迅速地做好了准备，急急忙忙地往门口走去。

“shige酱~让你久等了~”

“嗯…话说…你也太快了吧…”

“我现在帮你拧干毛巾，把衣服脱下来等着。”

“……你、怎么突然干劲十足的……？”

嗯，的确是干劲十足。

他再次歪了歪头，但是也没说什么的解开了睡衣前面的扣子。

我现在肯定是一脸坏笑。

“小山，好了吗?剩下的我自己来...就好了…”

“好了好了好了……那么,接下来...”

“啊？什么...等等！...小山！”

完全无视了他伸过来准备接毛巾的手，我一屁股坐在床上。

把还没有搞明白是什么情况的他的身子一把环到了自己的两腿之间。也就是说，现在我是从背后抱住他的姿势。

“什、什么……？突然干什么？”

“你要擦身子吧？我来帮你。”

“…哈！？”

“你看你，浴巾不要这样挂着，会着凉的。”

“呃..啊！啊……呃……?”

无视因为这突然的展开而动摇的他，我用毛巾进一步缩短了我们之间的距离。

这种程度的接触还是希望能被允许的，毕竟从刚才开始我可是忍耐了那么多次。

先说一句，这绝对不是有特殊目的。因为我今天的目的是护理病人外加让他向我尽情地撒娇！我一边找借口一边对自己的理论连连点头。

处于混乱状态的他一动不动地呆坐在那里，我就给他披上了浴巾，把上半身的睡衣给他脱去。

首先从后背开始…将热毛巾轻轻地在他的后背上擦拭着，慢慢感觉到他的肩膀肌肉逐渐放松下来。

“啊…手…好暖和…”

“对吧？背的话一个人绝对很难洗，有我在这里太好了对吧？嗯？”

“……嗯…的确是…”

“shige酱，今天真的好坦率啊…再这样下去我真的要忍不住了…”

即使我故意地说一些煽情的话，得到的回答也相当坦率。

正在擦拭期间，他更是乖乖地放松了身体，擦完背的时候，突然倒到了我的怀里。

“……难受吗？没事吧？”

“没事…好暖和好舒服…然后就感觉使不上力气了而已…”

“这样啊，那就好。”

我看了看他，他半垂着眼眸，表情比平时更虚无缥缈。

……不不，我不能看。慌慌张张地移开视线，接下来重新拧好了毛巾，准备要擦前面时，就在我把手伸向腹部的瞬间。

无意中，毛巾掠过了胸口。

“……啊……!”

“shige？”

“干、干嘛…”

“？”

“……前面，我自己来……”

紧紧抱住自己的身体像是在忍耐着什么一样，他的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

这样看着他…在逐渐辨明情况的同时，内心涌起了无限的好奇心，还有恶作剧的心情。

虽然已经注意到自己有点兴奋过头了，但是在这种地方我可是已经停不下来了。

“为什么？我帮你全部擦了吧……来，乖乖的，我帮你擦前面。”

“……唔……！啊，等、等一下。”

“嗯？怎么了？一抖一抖的……嗯？这么舒服吗？”

“啊…唔、啊…”

故意用毛巾摩擦胸口的凸点，每次都能得到可爱的反应。看来是因为发烧，身体比平时更敏感了。

糟了糟了。

自己这是在做什么，不过，气氛向相当糟糕的方向急转弯了。

讲实话已经不需要毛巾了。我现在只是想享受他被触摸时发出的可爱的声音。

因为这种事，在平时是绝对不可能的。完全是因为他现在的虚弱，我才能这么轻易地触碰到他。

“啊……嗯、小山桑……”

“怎么发出这么糟糕的声音……我明明只是在帮你擦身上而已…”

“那、为什么…总是…在胸口、啊…唔、”

“……啊嘞?”

“啊，唔……不行，不要看……”

视线向下看去，他的下半身不停地蠕动着。他的中心…将睡衣的裤子堆高了起来。

怎么说…！意想不到的幸运让我不禁笑了起来。不是受伤的功名，而是感冒的功名。理所当然的拿走这个功名的人就是我了。

大概不仅仅是来自我的刺激，也有原本发烧感冒就容易勃起的原因吧。

因为害羞肩膀不停颤抖着，用手拼命的试图掩盖着精神起来的下半身。

强硬地抓住并拨开他的手，将他的身体向我的方向抱紧了一些。

“嗯，因为太舒服勃起了吗?”

“…啊…不是////…这是因为…”

“嗯，没事没事。我知道的，感冒的时候…这也是没办法的事，没关系。”

“嗯…”

“…交给我吧。”

“诶？小、小山…啊…! ?”

泪眼朦胧地，呼吸也变得急促起来，面对着这样色气不断漏出的恋人还能无动于衷的男人大概这个世界上是不存在的吧。

将睡裤前面和内裤挪动了一下，把手钻进去覆上了他缓缓站起的中心。他一脸不敢相信的样子摇起了头。

“啊…不、要、小山…嘶！”

“没关系…放松…”

“不……啊…嗯、啊…不要…”

我慢慢地上下触碰着他的竿部，只见他咬住手指强忍着快感的激流。

阿拉、在那么漂亮的手指上留下痕迹可是不行的。

再次抓住手指剥离开他的嘴唇，居然已经留下了齿痕，想着就在那里落下一个轻吻。他的身体马上对这个轻微的刺激做出了反应，真可爱。

我可不打算让病人难受太久，轻轻地将嘴唇靠近眼前可爱的耳朵，给予更大的刺激。

“shige…这里、好热。”

“啊…啊，嗯……耳朵、不要…啊。”

“不断地渗出来了呢…那么舒服吗…?”

“…啊、啊…小、小山、、”

“看，又变大了……”

故意坏心用言语戏弄着他，想引诱他达到高潮。

他的中心已经近乎疼痛的肿胀起来了。

用拇指去触摸他的顶端，身体如同抽搐一般地反弯过来，我也有点兴奋，呼吸也变得急促了起来。

“啊、唔、已经要…”

“想去了吗？嗯…那就去吧…”

“啊…！啊、啊、不要这样…啊…要去、要…嗯啊! !”

上下地激烈揉搓中心的里筋，喷涌而出的白浊散落在内衣和睡衣上…浊液逐渐流落的样子看起来无比淫猥，我不禁又一次兴奋了起来。

还残留在释放的余韵之中一样，他的嘴唇颤抖着哈哈地喘息着。身体变得感觉敏感，连我在他脖颈旁的呼吸也可以引起他一阵又一阵的颤抖。

他一边倚在我的怀里一边抬头看我。

…都怪你这样引诱的看着我。带着这样的想法，咬住了他的唇瓣。

“……嗯、唔…嗯…嗯…”

“…嗯…shige、…”

融合着刚才被拒绝了的心情，缠绕上他的舌头进一步深化了浓厚的亲吻。唾液交融在一起发出了淫秽的声音，两个人的嘴唇都被唾液给浸湿。

不知道是不是因为无法好好的呼吸，他抓住了我的衣服表示着他微微的抵抗。

好可爱。好色情。好…可爱…

脑内被危险的想法不断的侵害着。

等等。

你是来照顾病人的。快打消了这个念头，庆一郎。不要勉强病人。病情可能会更加恶化的。那样的话之后一定会后悔的。

但是。但是……

反复进行了不知道第几次的脑内会议。渐渐地感觉怎么都无所谓了，不知为什么浑身直冒冷汗。然后我终于被自己的欲望和本能打败了

充分蹂躏了他的口内每一个地方，终于满足地离开了他的嘴唇。他哈哈地喘着气，拼命地呼吸着空气，从彼此的舌头上拉出的银丝牵连在他的唇角，这个画面简直是太官能了。

“…shige。”

“…唔嗯…什么……？”

“我忍不住了！对不起，”

“…啊…啊…唔！？”

把碍事的床单一把撕下来翻转了他的身体，轻轻地将他推倒在床上。

被突然推倒的他带着朦胧湿润的双眸也凝视着我，表情有些害怕。不想让他太害怕…我摸了摸他的头，对着他笑了笑。

“抱歉…但是别担心，今天不会进去的…所以，把这边借我一下吧?”

一边说着我的手指一边爬到了他的大腿上，指尖滑落的触感让他的身子大幅度地跳了起来…他颤抖地喘着气，好像理解了我要做什么。

雪白的腿间夹在半截的睡衣和内衣乱七八糟。闭上眼睛想要忍受袭来的快感的样子，被精液浸湿微微抬头的自我，害羞地扭动身体的动作全部。

视觉效果拔群。这样情况，不行了。这可不是我的错。完全无法忍耐了。应该说。谁忍得住呢?

对从刚才开始一直正当化自己的行为而找的借口，我自己都觉得好笑起来。

不过已经无所谓了。

想快点变得舒服起来，我解开腰带，拉下裤子，自己的中心就这样气势汹汹地冲了出来。

双手抬起他的腿，并拢大腿。

用双腿的缝隙夹住自己的隆起…慢慢地开始抽插着。

“啊……啊、好…舒服…”

“…唔、摩擦……”

“嗯、shige的大腿，最高……!”

“呀、你这个笨蛋…别、啊……!”

已经渗出了浊液的竿顶在大腿处摩擦着，咕啾咕啾的粘稠的声音刺激着耳膜。

将他的腰部摇晃起来后，大腿和腰骨处不断地冲击感…就好像真的在插入一样。

“啊、这个、好像真的在侵犯一样，又兴奋起来了。”

“呀、不要、嗯…！这、什么啊……”

“shige…又站起来了呢！”

“…啊、嗯…这种不要、一个个说出来啦…笨…!”

大概是因为我在腿间每一次的进出都会摩擦上他的隆起，回过神来就又勃起了。

…先、稳着点吧。虽然刚才我真的打算就用腿交让自己舒服起来，然后就马上结束。这是真的，不是骗人的。

但是...

我的身体自顾自的想要追求更多的快乐。

“shi、shige……你先不要生气。”

“……嗯…什么？”

这个时候的我，一定摆出了一张像被遗弃的小狗一样的脸。

“……进、我想插进...去了…”

拜托了拜托了，快点有谁来一拳打醒我。

今天不会进去的，真想给在几分钟前从容不迫的说出这句话的自己一个上勾拳。

说话的声音越来越小，虽然说是说了实话也的确是为自己感到羞愧。他的呼吸还没有平缓下来，听到了我的话，睁大了眼睛看向了这边。

然后丢下一句话。

“不、我不要。”一副快要哭了的样子。

但是，事到如今，已经没有什么羞耻心和自尊心了。全身心地拜托。今天的我无论怎么糟糕也没关系了，这种时候怎么样都好了。人终究是欲望。这就是全部。对对对。

“呐、拜托了…shige酱…”

“…不、不要啦…都还没有扩张……”

“我会好好帮你扩张的！呐？拜托了！”

“啊、啊…唔！不要一边在里面一边说话……啊!”

“那个、shige也绝对是插入了会更舒服的！就进去一点点~ ~”

“啊…嗯…真、真的吗?”

“嗯！就进去一点点！”

“……唔…知道了，但是、真的只是一点点哦。”

“shige ~ !谢谢~爱你~ ~”

“真的是……”

我真是太拼命了。

……事后回想起来，这是一个巨大的flag。只是这个时候无论如何都想要…进入他的身体，我满脑子里只有那个想法了。

先要扩张…！我拿起润滑剂。总之，动作快一点！这样想着我有些杂乱地将润滑剂涂到他的花蕾上。啊！地发出了细小的叫声。

“好冷啊！”

“啊…啊，抱歉…我忘了弄热了！”

……今天、真的是各种搞砸啊。

将润滑再次倒在手掌中，充分地加热后重新涂抹。太急躁了就会搞砸。平常心，平常心…，在心里默念着，小心翼翼地将手指嵌入内壁。

“……唔……！啊、…啊……嗯…啊……!”

“哇…里面好热啊……”

不知道是不是这几天都没有做的原因，花苞紧闭着，将手指伸进去慢慢地舒缓了一下，内壁逐渐变得柔软起来。

中指插到第二关节。手指向上弯曲恰到好处地刺激内壁的话。他就露出了难以忍受的样子，眯起眼睛，吐露出了甜美的声音。

这里是他喜欢的地方。只有我知道的秘密的地方。

集中地刺激着那里，之后就会很快了。

“…咿！…啊、小、小山…已经、不…那里、……”

手指都快被吞没的花蕾和随意摇摆的腰，再次诱惑着我。

这个身体是有多工口啊！

虽然不能说和平时差不多，但这种程度的话应该没问题了吧。抽出手指给自己的东西也涂上了乳液。

胳膊挽住他膝盖反面的腘窝，将他的腿抬起，将自己的顶部杵到花蕾上。虽然动作是急躁了一点，但是我的确是忍耐到极限了。

“我进来了……”

“嗯…啊~啊…啊~好厉害、呀~嗯…”

“……嗯…里面…好热…!”

不知道感冒的缘故，这种地方的热度都比平时增长了10倍。

整个尖端都被吞了进去，他毫不留情地勒紧了我。

……然后我突然想到。

“诶、一点点是算到哪里？到哪里啊？”

“啊、嗯…啊！啊~啊~我不知道！啊、我不知道啦……!”

“我想再往里一点、可以吗？”

“唔、啊…不行、不行！”

他不断地摇着头。

我的脑子已经转不过来了，完全无法判断这是真心的不行，还是再来一点的信号。

明明一开始是自己说只进去一点点。

我必须对自己的发言负责。从刚才开始就一直糟糕透顶的自己，所以只是想在最后好好表现一下。

只是，我现在无论如何也没办法把表面和内心、理性和本能分开。

实话说吧。

我现在就想把他弄得乱七八糟直接捅到最深处……! !

拼命抑制着突入的冲动， 摆起狗狗眼哀求地看着他。

但是，遗憾地是他忙着喘息，完全不看向我这边。啊！超失望！

看来对他而言，只是先端的抽插也已经是很强的刺激了。虽然这是一件既可爱又令人高兴的事…但是对现在的我来说简直是人间地狱。

拜托了，让我撤回前言。

那一句话也因为谜之自尊心的妨碍而说不出口的话…好吧。虽然我委婉地表达了，但完全没有传达给对方，只是让自己更加着急了。

“……shi、shige，那个……我真的不行了……!”

“啊~啊！嗯……什、么？”

“唔……啊！别突然、勒紧……啊!”

那可爱的花苞又在不经意间收紧了。在这种情况下却不能继续下一步真是地狱。

面对着这种情况，如此有魅力的饵食就在眼前。我现在就像在食物面前一直被说“等一下”的狗狗一样。

可能是过于强忍自己的冲动，我觉得自己臀部和大腿的肌肉都在颤抖，自己强忍快感而呼出的气息就像野兽一样喷涌而出。

汗水从我的额头流出，落在他的脸颊上。

不行。想想别的的事平静一下，我深呼了一口气…突然。

“啊、啊……小山的、又变大了…嗯、啊 ~ ~”

……无自觉、天然、淫乱的三重奏突然向我袭来，我可爱的可爱的恋人啊！

已经不行了。到界限了。

“噗滋”。

我的身体里发出了什么东西断掉的声音。

“可、恶…煽风点火的可是你…所以……！”

“不、啊、等等……嗯~ ~啊! !

不知道是不是忍耐过头的反效果…虽然自己说也是很那啥，但是真的是…

厉害了。

抱着他的腿，然后…毫不留情地贯穿到底。

自己被咕嘟咕嘟地吞入那个小孔里，随之而来地如同电流穿过脊髓的快感席卷了我的身体。

“啊、啊……、好舒服、啊、shige……!”

“啊~啊、…啊！全、部都…进来了”

“抱歉、哈、…只有一点点什么的，实在是没办法。”

“噫~啊、啊…再、里面~啊、好舒服…”

“……什么啊、果然是想再多一点的意思嘛……啊、！”

在悬空的腰和床之间夹上枕头和卷成一团的浴巾，虽然这实在是不怎么样的缓冲材料。但是现在哪怕在这种细节上突然表现我的关心也没办法抵消我的罪孽了…

…当然、我至少还有对病人乱来是不好的自觉，所以至少还是要做好这些的。

只是…虽然头脑能冷静地思考到那种程度，但身体却很诚实。

不要太激烈了…这种想法在看到被自己压得喘着气的恋人的痴态的瞬间就烟消云散了。

“啊…唔、啊啊~小、山…里面…碰到、…!”

“……嗯……嗯、shige、喜欢这里…的吧、”

“嗯……啊、啊……喜欢、”

“……嗯……啊，真的、牙白……啊、！”

一不留神差点就去了。

还没怎么动呢。吓了我一跳。顺便说一下，我绝对不是早泄。只是对方太过于色情了。

所以…要怎么对付这个色情的身体呢？我马上又动起了坏心思。

舔舔上唇。

现在的自己绝对又是超级坏的样子吧！一边这样想着，一边将自己的自身全部埋入他的体内。

“呼呼~shige的~直肠检查~”

“啊、！啊~啊、！不要~ ~ ~啊啊~！”

他的身体剧烈地痉挛，今天的敏感度比平常增加了一倍，反应也更加强烈。

他泪眼朦胧嘴角垂涎的样子…在我看来简直是可爱到了极致。

保持着在里面的状态，双手抬起他的腰部刺激着前列腺，包裹着我的花蕾突然收紧，一阵强烈的快感席卷而来。

“……唔、啊……牙白、好紧……啊、！”

“啊~ 嗯、已经…放过我啦~ ~、啊、！”

“我、已经要去了……”

“…啊、！嗯~我…也要… 啊~ ~！”

“嗯…那接下来就来更激烈的…”

趁他还没有反应过来的时候，我迅速地采取了行动。将自己先抽出来，侧起他的身子扛起一条腿，再一次迅猛地插入他的体内。

“~啊！…啊！~ ~嗯、！~啊…！啊…、啊！…”

“唔……诶?……shige、出来了……! ?”

也许是插入时的快感，他先行一步迎来了高潮，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，从他反翘起的高昂里源源不断地涌出了潮液。

他沉醉在一阵阵颤抖中，看起来真是格外可爱，也不管他还在高潮中就又触上了他的中心。

他不禁扬起了哀声，似乎连喘息的力气都没有了一般。

“…、唔…、…抱歉……我、先去了…”

“没关系……但是，还能再陪我一下吗?”

“嗯啊~~！…啊！啊、等一、刚刚才去…啊、！”

他还没有结束高潮我就又开始动了起来，原本稍微有些萎缩下去的东西又一次膨胀了起来，前端也溢出了些许透明的液体。

看起来似乎有点潮/吹的感觉。

与之联动，他的后面也勒紧了起来。

随着我的动作而给出反应的身体，简直让人欲罢不能。

“啊、shige、好可爱…可爱……”

“……呼…啊、啊、身体…好奇怪…!”

“那就更奇怪一点吧…嗯、！”

“…啊、！嗯~~啊!……小山、喜欢！…最喜欢…！”

“……等等、这话…牙白…要去、…！”

今天真的是各种事情都太糟糕了。

这家伙根本不知道平时不怎么说“喜欢”的人在这种时候突然来一句“喜欢”有多大的破坏力。

可爱的温度计已经爆表了好吗？虽然这样觉得的我也很糟糕就是了。

高昂起自己的存在，进一步的加快了腰的动作。

因为激烈的动作，本来应该在身体下面的枕头和浴巾已经从床上掉了下来。但是，那种事都已经不在我的视野范围之内了。

我们现在的眼中只是投影着对方的身影。

“…呼…啊、…shige、要去、要去了……！”

“嗯~！、…来吧、！嗯…、小山…啊、！！”

“…~啊…、…出来、了……！！”

终于，达到了天国的绝顶。

闭上眼睛，感受着自身的收缩与内壁的褶皱摩擦的感觉，颤抖着向更深处输送精华。

呼地喘了一大口气，汗水就从刘海上流下来，滴落在了他的脸颊上。

感觉到他的视线，睁开眼睛，看到的是他恍惚中陶醉的表情和泪水浸湿的双眸。

“…呼呼~~看到了、小山去的时候的表情……”

“…嘿嘿、……那就在你眼睛里印上我的烙印……”

把脸凑近掩饰着害羞的他，在他嘴唇上轻啄一下。

……本来只是这样打算的，结果却变成了彻头彻尾的深吻。

“……嗯…、…！等等、喂！…嗯~~”

“嗯~嗯…噗啾…亲了之后，又会想……”

“…！你、你真的有在担心我的身体吗？”

“诶、！当然有！…所以，今天就到此为止了。”

一边拉开两人脸的距离，同时将还在里面的自己也抽了出来。连那种感觉都又引起一阵快感，他的声音从嘴角漏了出来。

我的液体从他的里面噗噜地…流了出来。

……仔细想想，我，居然在里面去了…。

总觉得害怕说出来，装作什么都不知道的样子赶快仔细地完成处理。

对病人做了这种事…虽然从中途开始他也看起来挺舒服的…但是如果他病情恶化的话，那真的就完全的是我的错。

虽然我翻来覆去的辩解了好几次了，但这样的事情就只会发生这一次！

一定！大概。恐怕…

……只要，他不让我的理性崩溃的话。

仔细地擦拭了身体，帮他换好睡衣，把他放到床上。

果然看起来还是有点难受的样子。

事到如今，我真的是，真的是非常抱歉。

“……shige，抱歉、我这样……”

“…呼…你这家伙…自顾自地……”

反驳的话什么都说不出来。

对着多少有点要哭的我，他看起来有些困倦地半闭着眼睛喃喃说道：

“…没关系啦…我不会因为这种事而讨厌小山的……”

“shige酱~…！”

“因为我…很认真地…喜欢着小山的…”

“等、等一下，所以啊！不要突然说那么可爱的话…！突然傲娇的娇跑出来了，我这边也各种……!”

看着焦躁不安的我，他呼呼地笑着。然后，大概是真的困了，闭上眼睛又睁开眼睛……动作渐渐变慢了。

我握住他的手、轻声说:“好了、快睡吧~”

虽然很困但还是牢牢地回握住我的手，果然很可爱，我的恋人。

“……我睡了之后、也留在我的身边…？”

“当然！！一辈子都在身边！！”

“……一辈子…就不用了…呼呼……”

话虽这么说，但是他的表情看起来却是很幸福的样子。

算了，这点也就不提了吧。 

（咳咳咳……shige~~好难受~~）  
（完全被传染了呢……小山桑）  
（shige有精神比什么都重要！）  
（哈……嘛，你这也是自作自受吧？）  
（shige酱帮我擦一下身子嘛~~）  
（自己擦！！！！）

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 后背抱的KS。懵懵的shige。死皮赖脸的koyama。一辈子宣言。
> 
> 这几个点其实都是我最近（一个月前…）很想写的点！
> 
> 然后在Twitter上看到しゅん桑的文章之后！就是这样！就是这样！超喜欢！超喜欢！！的大声喊了出来！
> 
> 找しゅん桑要了版权后各种事情忙的不行，害我现在才翻译完…
> 
> 不过，翻译过程中也是一边“啊~好萌~好工口~”地一边翻译。果然，文中的有些细节上的心理描写不是男性的确难以有那么多共感吧（偷笑）
> 
> 不过…原文用词实在是大胆~嘿嘿~
> 
> 最近今天早上起来都在流鼻血大概也有这个原因吧……（←变态）
> 
> 什么时候也想挑战英文翻译呢！
> 
> 总而言之谢谢啦~♪(･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> 背中から抱きしめるとか、ぼうっとしているシゲとか、ずうずうしい小山とか、一生宣言とか。
> 
> これ全部！昔から（1か月前）書きたいやつたった！
> 
> そして、しゅんさんの文章を見て、すげーー興奮しました! 
> 
> 「やば！それだ！それ！好きすぎる！」って！
> 
> 翻訳中も「あ~萌え~工口い~」と翻訳していましたか、
> 
> 何度も何度も見ているうちに、精神的にも弱ってきた。
> 
> 最近、朝起きて鼻血が出るのも、これが原因なのかもしれません。（←ヘンタイ）
> 
> いつか英訳にも挑戦したいですね!
> 
> 色々、ありがとうございます！♪(･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
